


No One But You

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kerap mendengar suara gemuruh di telinganya, dan ia tahu perlahan ia tenggelam dalam gemuruh masa lalu yang telah lenyap menjadi abu bersama tubuh Freddie. Untuk MARS challenge kategori companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> Belakangan saya sedang tergila-gila dengan band Queen--iya, saya telat banget. Dan setelah dua hari penuh menonton semua rekaman konser dan video dokumenter mereka, akhirnya terciptalah fic ini. Minor editing karena saya harus buru-buru move on ke tugas utama saya yang tertunda karena kepala saya ngotot ingin menyelesaikan fic ini dulu. Bahasa campur Indonesia-Inggris, karena sepertinya akan lebih catchy begitu.
> 
> **Disclaimer :** Kisah ini hanya fiksi yang dikarang sesuai dengan beberapa fakta yang disebutkan dalam beberapa artikel dan dokumenter Queen serta masing-masing personilnya.

Orang bilang, akan ada suatu masa dalam hidup dimana masa lalu akan kembali ke hadapan kita dan menyadarkan kita akan segala kesalahan yang pernah kita perbuat. Awalnya John Deacon tidak mempercayai hal yang terdengar seperti takhyul itu. Tapi ketika ia memetik senar gitar bass-nya saat memainkan lagu _The Show Must Go On_ di depan ribuan penonton Paris [1], kepingan masa lalu yang belum sempurna terkubur itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, menghujaninya dengan kenangan-kenangan yang ingin ia tinggalkan.

Hal yang pertama berkelebat di hadapannya adalah satu hari di musim dingin tahun 1988 [2], hampir sepuluh tahun lalu. Dengan getir ia mengingat semua anggota band berkumpul di dalam studio rekaman, termasuk Freddie. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya mereka berkumpul lagi di studio setelah dua tahun vakum dan semua anggota sibuk dengan masalah pribadinya masing-masing. Freddie yang mengumpulkan mereka dan mengajak mereka membuat musik lagi, terlepas dari perdebatan seru mereka sebelumnya. Seharusnya mereka tahu, panggilan Freddie waktu itu memiliki makna lain. Sebenarnya Freddie seolah melemparkan satu-dua _hints_ pada mereka sejak konser tur mereka di tahun 1986, tapi mereka terlalu fokus pada ego masing-masing dan mengabaikan ucapan Freddie sebagai rengekan biasa.

Semua mata memandang sosok Freddie yang dalam beberapa bulan belakangan terlihat kehilangan berat badan cukup banyak. Wajahnya kuyu dan tubuhnya jelas terlihat tidak sehat. Media mulai mempertanyakan soal kesehatan Freddie sejak pemberitaan kunjungan ke dokternya tahun lalu, ditambah dengan penampilan fisik sang vokalis yang semakin lama semakin mengkhawatirkan. Tapi Fred tetap membantah dengan keras, bahkan kepada teman-temannya yang mulai ikut khawatir.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa publik mencurigai hal yang sama: Fred terkena AIDS. Penyakit itu sedang tersebar di mana-mana, dan khalayak sudah mengetahui gaya hidup bebas seorang Freddie Mercury: kunjungan-kunjungannya ke _gay bar_ , hubungan-hubungan liarnya dengan laki-laki dan perempuan, dan sifat tak acuhnya. Di tengah endemi HIV/AIDS yang menggemparkan dunia, tak sulit untuk menghubungkan gaya hidup liar Freddie dengan penyakit tersebut. Semuanya hanya tinggal masalah waktu. Dan pengakuan. Karena itu ketika mereka berkumpul sore itu di studio dan Freddie kelihatan begitu gugup dengan rokoknya, John tahu, waktu yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba.

John dapat mengingat sembilan puntung rokok di asbak di samping Freddie ketika akhirnya dia bicara.

"Dengar, _guys_ ," sebuah hisapan cepat pada rokoknya, lalu, "Kurasa kalian sudah tahu kalau aku tidak sehat belakangan ini."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan Roger yang selalu jadi orang kedua terberisik di band setelah Freddie pun bergeming. John merasakan dirinya ingin mengernyit, tapi tak bisa. Mungkin itu karena Freddie meneliti ekspresi mereka satu-persatu, dan tanpa sadar mereka semua berusaha menekan reaksi mereka agar tidak terlacak oleh mata tajam _lead vocalist_ mereka tersebut. Freddie selalu seperti itu, dia selalu punya _power_ , magnet yang membuat orang lain tunduk padanya hanya dengan kibasan tangannya.

"Kurasa kalian juga sudah punya bayangan apa yang menimpaku," lanjut Freddie.

Kali ini John mengernyit. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Roger juga bergerak canggung di tempatnya. Hanya Brian yang tetap bergeming. Ia duduk begitu kaku seakan bersiap menghadapi badai. Mungkin memang itulah yang akan terjadi.

Freddie hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali mengisap rokoknya. Tak ada konfirmasi, tak ada pernyataan gamblang, tapi seluruh ruangan terasa begitu berat oleh kenyataan yang ditarik oleh anggukan Freddie. Saat itu mereka semua tahu bahwa ya, Freddie Mercury mengidap AIDS.

Tapi kemudian Freddie mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan semburan kecemasan yang akan dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya. "Hei," katanya. "Kalian sudah punya bayangan tentang apa yang kuderita, _but that's it. Okay?_ Aku nggak mau membicarakannya. Sekarang aku hanya ingin fokus pada musik. Mungkin aku tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi, jadi aku ingin melakukannya semampuku. Jangan dibicarakan lagi."

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan. Lagi-lagi mereka tunduk pada perintah Freddie. Mereka segera melupakan segala perdebatan mereka dua tahun lalu dan kembali berkumpul di studio, membuat kesepakatan-kesepakatan dan lagu-lagu baru. Mereka tidak pernah menyinggung tentang penyakit Freddie, baik padanya maupun pada media yang telah menanti apa pun jenis keseleo lidah mereka tentang kondisi kesehatan Freddie. Mereka tahu dengan diam mereka tidak akan membantu siapa pun, tapi mereka mengenal Freddie dan kebenciannya pada publisitas kehidupan pribadinya. Jadi mereka tetap diam dan membantah semua tuduhan tentang penyakitnya. Mereka pikir dengan demikian mereka telah melindungi Fred. Setidaknya itulah apologia yang bahkan tetap bergema di kepala mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

John merasa tepat di momen itulah semua keretakan itu bermula, baik pada Queen maupun pada diri masing-masing personelnya. Ia tahu bahwa seperti dirinya, Roger dan Brian pun juga merasakan hal yang sama setiap mereka menyaksikan dari jauh kondisi tubuh Freddie yang makin lama kian memburuk, dengan pon demi pon lemak yang hilang dari tubuhnya dan kulit yang makin melekat erat di tulang-tulangnya. Mereka hanya bisa membantunya menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan cara yang dia inginkan—dengan terus mencipta lagu dan bermain musik dan merekam video musik bersama Queen—tapi dalam hati mereka meneriakkan pertanyaan histeris yang sama: "Bagaimana jadinya Queen tanpa seorang Freddie Mercury?"

Saat tahun 1990 bergulir, John merasa pertanyaan itu makin mengganggunya, merambat di kepalanya seperti ribuan semut yang bermigrasi. Waktu terasa berdetak semakin cepat dan kesehatan Freddie makin menurun. _Mereka akan kehilangan Freddie, mereka akan kehilangan Freddie. Freddie akan mati dan Queen akan mati bersamanya._ Tak ada yang bisa menahan takdir yang semakin nyata menunjukkan kekuatannya. Dan John tidak bisa menekan perasaan ketakutan yang semakin membesar seiring dengan semakin menyusutnya tubuh sang _lead vocalist_.

John tahu Freddie merasakan ketakutannya. _Hell_ , ia tahu Freddie merasakan ketakutan mereka semua. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa Freddie memutuskan untuk hanya menempelnya saat mereka menghadiri Brit Award [3], merangkulnya dekat dan menggeretnya kesana-kemari saat _after party_. Mungkin karena John adalah anggota yang paling terakhir bergabung dan paling muda, si adik pendiam, _Deacy The Quiet Ones_ yang gemar menuruti segala tingkah polah aneh kakak-kakaknya. Atau mungkin karena ketakutannya paling nampak terlihat di wajah dan gerakan tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu. Tapi malam itu Fred selalu di sisinya, berbicara topik sembarang dan bergurau dengan gaya kenesnya seolah dia tak pernah mengidap AIDS, seolah malam itu tubuh kurusnya yang dibalut oleh blazer biru metalik tidak sedang menderita digerogoti penyakit.

"Acara yang luar biasa, kan?" ujar Freddie saat mereka duduk di sudut ruangan, jauh dari keramaian pesta. Banyak yang tidak mengira bahwa _performer_ yang begitu luar biasa di atas panggung seperti Freddie Mercury ternyata bukanlah pecinta pesta dan keramaian. Freddie hanya akan melakukan sedikit _mingling_ di setiap pesta, lalu ia akan menyurut ke sudut ruangan dan memperhatikan Brian serta Roger beraksi gila-gilaan di tengah kerumunan.

"Luar biasa?" John tertawa. "Pesta ultahmu kemarin jauh lebih heboh daripada ini, Fred. Ini kan _after party_ biasa."

"Tapi kita dapat penghargaan, _see_?" Freddie menunjukkan trofi _Outstanding Contribution to Music_ yang tadi baru mereka terima. "Semua pesta yang ada penghargaannya selalu luar biasa."

"Semua pesta yang memberi kita penghargaan sebelumnya selalu luar biasa," koreksi John berkelakar.

" _Oui_." Freddie mengetukkan gelas sampanyenya pada gelas John. "Dan mungkin ini pesta penghargaan terakhir yang bisa kudatangi."

John terdiam. Tak ada gunanya berusaha mengelak dari fakta itu. AIDS adalah penyakit yang mutlak memberikan hukuman mati pada penderitanya. Berusaha menghibur Fred dengan harapan bahwa dia tidak akan mati sama saja dengan memberinya sebuah kebohongan besar.

Freddie terkekeh, "Tuh kan, Deacy beda dengan Brian atau Roger."

John mengerjap. "Huh?"

"Waktu aku bilang sesuatu yang depresif ke Brian beberapa waktu lalu, dia menolaknya dengan keras. Roger juga." Freddie mengeluarkan pak rokoknya. " _No shit, man, I'm dying. Better approve that fact already_."

John tersenyum getir. "Mereka harus terus menentang fakta itu, Fred. Kita harus yakin kalau kamu baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak, apa yang harus kita bilang ke media?"

Freddie menggumam di sela hisapan rokoknya. "Tapi kamu kelihatannya menerima fakta itu, Deacy _dear_."

"Makanya aku menghindari media sebisa mungkin," ujar John. "Karena aku yang paling nggak bisa berbohong di antara semuanya. _And I'm the one who freaked out the most, right?_ Itulah makanya kamu nempel-nempel aku terus semalaman ini?"

Freddie tersenyum menggoda. " _Aww, come on, darling_. Masa' kamu keberatan mendapat perhatian Mr. Mercury ini?"

"Aku nggak pernah keberatan diperhatikan seorang Mr. Mercury," John tertawa. " _It's always a pleasure._ "

"Seorang Freddie Mercury tidak akan pernah tergantikan, _yeah_?" Freddie mengedipkan sebelah matanya kenes. Ia menepuk lutut John kasual. " _Help me up_. Lebih baik kita kembali ke studio untuk mengerjakan album terbaru kita. _We don't have much time left_."

John bangkit pertama, kemudian secara tidak kentara memberikan bantuan untuk Freddie agar bisa berdiri. Datang ke Brit Award ini sudah merupakan hal yang sulit bagi tubuh Freddie. John merasa Freddie sudah melampaui batasnya untuk terus sukses menipu publik. Ia bisa melihatnya dari mata para hadirin di ajang penghargaan dan _after party_ ini.

Tapi kemudian Freddie melepaskan tumpuannya dari John dan melenggang ke tengah kerumunan seolah hidupnya tidak sedang di ambang batas. Ia memanggil dua kawan mereka yang lain dan menyeret mereka keluar _hall_ pesta seperti ibu yang menarik anak-anaknya pulang ke rumah saat senja. John membuntut di belakang seperti biasa, menanggapi satu-dua kali saat ketiga temannya mulai bicara seru tentang album baru mereka di perjalanan pulang.

Meskipun begitu, mereka akhirnya tidak mengerjakan album baru mereka seperti yang direncanakan. Freddie tidak bisa datang ke studio malam itu. Brian mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya di Garden Lodge. Roger dan John tetap pergi ke studio. Tapi tak ada yang mereka berdua bisa kerjakan di sana. Tidak tanpa Freddie, _muse_ utama mereka. Mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang malam di studio, memandangi kertas-kertas kosong dan alat-alat musik yang tak tersentuh. Roger tertidur menjelang subuh, meninggalkan John dengan pikirannya yang terus menggemakan kalimat yang sama sepanjang malam.

_"Seorang Freddie Mercury tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan,_ yeah _?"_

John tersenyum. Ya, Freddie selamanya takkan pernah tergantikan.

Dan layaknya seorang Freddie Mercury yang bagai seorang nabi dengan jutaan pengikut di seluruh dunia, kata-katanya pun, John sadari, seperti ramalan. Kehadirannya di Brit Award terbukti menjadi penampilan publik Fred yang terakhir. Dia tak pernah muncul di depan publik lagi setelahnya.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

_Kenapa yang berdiri di sana bukan Freddie?_

Kalimat itu terus mengusik di kepalanya saat ia memperhatikan Elton John menyanyikan _The Show Must Go On_. Lagu itu seharusnya dinyanyikan oleh Freddie. Jauh di dasar hatinya, John tidak pernah bisa menerima penyanyi lain selain Freddie untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu Queen. Ia tahu ia egois, dan ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia bersyukur. Elton John adalah penyanyi kenamaan Inggris. Berada satu panggung dengannya adalah sebuah kebanggaan. Tapi John tidak merasakan sedikit pun rasa bangga. Kepalanya terus bertanya, kenapa orang yang bernyanyi di depannya, dengan iringan bass-nya, bukan Freddie?

"Deacy!" Roger berbisik cukup keras di sela gebukan drumnya. " _Get a grip!_ "

John terhenyak dari pemikirannya dan baru sadar kalau petikannya meleset satu-dua not. Ia segera menarik napas dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Roger, membelakangi penonton. Di atas panggung ia selalu merasa lebih dekat secara emosional dengan Roger, karena itu sudah bukan hal yang aneh kalau John berbalik menghadap Roger di tengah-tengah pertunjukan. Mereka berdua adalah _backlining_ , mereka yang menjaga keseimbangan pondasi lagu sementara Freddie dan Brian berkeliling panggung dan mencuri perhatian penonton.

Tapi yang ada di depan sana bukan Freddie.

"Deacy!"

John tersentak lagi, lalu tersenyum malu ke arah Roger. Sang drummer menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Get a grip! _Ini semua demi Freddie!_

John mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia memperbaiki beberapa _miss_ dalam permainannya. Sejak kematian Freddie, Roger selalu bertindak sebagai pilar band sementara Brian dan dirinya tersedot dalam lubang depresi mereka masing-masing. Kematian Freddie sudah terprediksi sejak sang vokalis mengkonfirmasi penyakitnya pada mereka, tapi tetap saja, berita kematiannya menghantam mereka dengan telak.

Ia ingat malam itu dirinya dan Roger membuat janji untuk menjenguk Freddie bersama-sama. Mereka ingin mencari tahu alasan di balik keputusan tiba-tiba Freddie membuat statemen pengakuan penyakitnya kepada pers. Jim, manajer mereka, memang memberitahu kalau ia diminta Fred datang ke rumahnya sekitar dua hari lalu, tapi setelahnya Jim tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dan tiba-tiba keesokannya berita statemen publik tentang Freddie yang mengidap AIDS tersebar di media.

Brian menelpon John karena cemas mendengar berita itu, tapi dia sedang berada di luar kota untuk mengurus proyek band-nya yang lain.

"Jenguklah dia," katanya melalui sambungan telepon dari London. "Firasatku tidak enak."

Karena nada suara Brian yang terdengar mendesak, akhirnya ia membuat janji dengan Roger. Tapi baru ia akan berangkat, Roger menelponnya.

"Hei, sudah sampai di rumah Fred? _Wait up_. Aku masih baru mau keluar rumah."

"John," Suara Roger terdengar parau, dan caranya memanggil dengan "John" dan bukannya "Deacy" seperti biasa membuat John gusar. "Tidak usah keluar rumah. Ti-tidak usah ke rumah Fred. Dia sudah meninggal."

John merasa saat itu dunianya terjungkir, lalu kehilangan gravitasinya. Ia merasa seolah melayang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan emosinya dengan mudah meluap.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Kenapa kita tidak usah ke rumahnya? Fred—Freddie, _for God's sake_ , dia _mati_ , Roger! Kenapa kita justru harus diam di sini!?"

Terdengar suara isakan tertahan di seberang sambungan, lalu jeda. Mereka hanya saling mendengarkan deru napas masing-masing dan tenggelam dalam emosi mereka sendiri. Baru setelah beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, Roger kembali berbicara.

"Peter menelponku," ujar Roger. "Katanya... jangan datang. Nanti saja waktu upacara terakhir. Itu—itu permintaan Freddie."

_Permintaan Freddie_. John mencengkeram ponselnya erat. Bahkan di ambang kematian pun Freddie masih bisa mengatur orang-orang semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya.

"Bisa jemput aku, _mate_?" Roger bicara lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar jelas bergetar. " _I—I'm stuck on the road, in the middle of nowhere.... I don't think I could drive anywhere at this point._ "

John menyanggupi. Untung ia mempekerjakan seorang supir. Ia yakin kalau ia juga tidak akan bisa menyetir kemana-mana saat ini, andaikan ia bisa mengemudikan mobil sendiri. Roger terdampar sekitar 300 _yards_ dari rumah Freddie [4], dan John merasa tergelitik untuk memerintahkan supirnya berkendara hingga ke Kensington. Tapi kata sakti "permintaan Freddie" kembali terngiang di telinganya seperti serangga nakal, dan akhirnya ia meminta supirnya mendamparkan mereka berdua di studio.

Kertas-kertas berisi lirik lagu setengah jadi berserakan di mana-mana di studio mereka. John dan Roger berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak merobek lembaran-lembaran itu. Semata karena di sudut kesadaran mereka, mereka mengingat bahwa lirik-lirik setengah jadi ini telah mendapat persetujuan dari Freddie. Ada juga kaset rekaman yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah ruangan. Mereka juga membiarkannya tetap di sana. Kaset itu berisi rekaman suara Freddie saat menyanyikan _Mother Love_ —lagu yang tidak pernah selesai dia nyanyikan [5].

Roger duduk di sudut ruangan yang jauh. Ia kelihatan tenang, tapi John tahu, dari getaran suaranya setiap kali ia mencoba berbicara, bahwa Roger sama syoknya seperti dirinya.

"Aku tinggal sekitar 300 _yards_ lagi dari rumah Fred, Deacy," gumam Roger. "Tiga ratus _yards_ lagi dan Peter berkata tidak perlu datang. _Fuck, 300 yards! And I'm already too late!_ "

John merapatkan bibirnya. "Apa datang ke sini bukan ide bagus?"

Roger menggeleng. "Tidak ada tempat yang bisa jadi 'ide bagus' sekarang ini."

John mengangguk. Ia menggeser kursinya mendekati Roger dan mereka berdua bicara sekenanya. Sejak dulu John bukanlah tipe yang banyak berbicara, sementara Roger kebalikannya. Tapi saat itu sepertinya Roger sudah bisa nyaman hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa John ada di sana bersamanya, dan John membiarkannya.

Brian datang sekitar 12 jam kemudian dengan wajah terkusut yang pernah John lihat. Jelas dia baru menangis. Mata dan hidungnya yang merah tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta tersebut. Mungkin dia menangis sepanjang perjalanan. Roger segera menghampiri dan memeluknya, dan Brian kembali menangis. John tetap sendiri di sudut, masih merasa melayang.

 

 

Saat menghadiri upacara kematian Freddie, John masih merasakan dirinya seolah melayang. Kematian Freddie seolah tak nyata. Seolah orang-orang terdekat Freddie sengaja menyembunyikan vokalis itu entah di mana dan mengeluarkan peti mati tanpa tubuh untuk upacara. John tak percaya Freddie telah tiada, meskipun selama beberapa bulan ini ia rajin berkunjung dan menemani Freddie, melihat penyusutan aktivitas tubuhnya dari masih sanggup pergi ke studio hingga hanya bisa berada di rumah dan kemudian bahkan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan penglihatan yang telah rusak oleh virus. Tapi John tidak pernah melihat Freddie dalam kematiannya, karena itu rasa kehilangannya masih seperti sebuah tarikan tumpul di sudut hatinya.

Dampak dari meninggalnya Freddie, bagi John, baru terasa setahun setelah kematiannya. Tepatnya saat Roger mengusulkan untuk membuat konser _tribute_ untuk sang vokalis. Selama beberapa bulan paska meninggalnya Freddie, John masih hidup dalam dunia antaranya. Ia bisa menekan perasaan berduka atas kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya selama ia tidak bermain musik, terutama musik Queen. Tentu ia masih rajin bertemu dengan Roger dan Brian di studio untuk melanjutkan pengerjaan album _Made in Heaven_ yang mereka kumpulkan dari materi-materi lama lagu mereka, tapi hal itu tidak mengusiknya. Dalam studio, ketiadaan Freddie masih bisa diminimalisir oleh Roger dan Brian yang masih sering membicarakan "kalau Freddie pasti begini," atau "kalau Freddie pasti begitu" seolah dia hanya sedang pergi membeli bir di toko seberang dan akan kembali tak lama kemudian. Tapi di atas panggung, perasaan akan absennya Freddie menghantamnya tanpa ampun.

Konser _tribute_ untuk Freddie Mercury [6] diselenggarakan dengan menggaet puluhan artis papan atas Inggris. Mereka berkumpul untuk bernyanyi bersama band mereka. Mirip seperti konser _Live Aid_ [7] tujuh tahun lalu, hanya saja konser ini untuk Freddie—dan tanpa Freddie.

John merasa seolah ia tersesat. Tangannya bergerak secara otomatis memetik nada-nada yang ia mainkan selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun, tapi matanya selalu gagal menemukan sosok Freddie yang bergerak leluasa di sekitarnya. Selama ini di atas panggung John selalu mengamati gestur Freddie, jentikan tangannya dan goyangan tubuhnya tak jarang menjadi semacam komando bagi permainan musik mereka. Tapi ketika sosok Freddie absen di atas panggung, John merasa nada-nada bass-nya berantakan dan kebingungan.

Saat itu, retakan-retakan yang selama ini timbul paska pengakuan penyakit Freddie perlahan mulai bergerak menuju kehancuran.

Di atas panggung yang sama seperti ketika mereka melakukan  _Live Aid_ dan tur _Magic_ , sambil memainkan _Bohemian Rhapsody, Tie Your Mother Down, Radio Ga Ga,_ dan banyak lagu lainnya di belakang puluhan musisi kenamaan Inggris, John menyadari bahwa selama ini ia hanya bermain bass untuk punggung Freddie. Tentu ia bermain di band sejak ia remaja. Tapi begitu ia bisa memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, sejak ia memasuki usia legal, ia hanya bermain untuk Queen. Sepanjang perjalanan karirnya selama dua puluh tahun, ia adalah _backlining_ Queen. Tidak seperti Brian dan Roger yang mempunyai band lain, John hanya memiliki Queen. Dan Queen baginya adalah Freddie Mercury yang bebas berlarian di sepanjang panggung, bergerak lincah dan bernyanyi dengan _range_ dan _power_ suaranya yang luar biasa. John Deacon tidak pernah bermain bass untuk punggung penyanyi lain, dan sepertinya ia tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Ia hanya bisa bermain untuk Freddie, bukan penyanyi sembarang yang bahkan tidak bisa menghayati lagu-lagu ciptaan mereka.

_"Brian, get a grip!"_

John mengernyit mendengar teriakan Roger yang begitu jelas. Untung saja waktu itu penonton tengah terhipnotis oleh permainan gitar Slash, jadi baik John maupun Brian bisa sejenak mundur agak ke belakang panggung. Brian hanya mengangguk cepat sebelum ia kembali maju, beradu permainan gitar dengan Slash. Dalam sejenak itu John bisa melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Brian. Sejak kematian Freddie, hanya Brian yang terlihat jelas berduka, sementara dirinya masih berada di dunia antara dan Roger selalu terlihat berusaha tabah setiap saat demi dirinya dan Brian.

"Kamu juga, Deacy!" tegur Roger. John tidak mengacuhkannya. Roger bukan Freddie, yang bisa membuat segala ucapannya dituruti tanpa banyak tanya. Roger tidak bisa mengaturnya.

Sadar ucapannya tidak mempan, Roger kembali bicara di sela gebukan drumnya. "Kita di sini demi Freddie, ingat?"

John mendesah berat. " _I know_."

Dengan itu John berusaha menabahkan dirinya dan tetap melanjutkan pertunjukan hingga selesai. Ia membiarkan jemarinya memetik senar secara refleks, dan kepalanya akan melayang ke masa di mana Freddie masih sehat dan berlari lincah di atas panggung, menggodanya di sela nyanyian dan memberi perhatian pada setiap anggota band dengan gayanya yang khas. John membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam imaji tentang Freddie. Pada saat itu ia merasa ia tak butuh diselamatkan.

Tapi ternyata, di panggung itu, yang pertama—dan paling cepat—tenggelam adalah Brian. Penonton dan musisi kontributor lain berbicara berbisik mengenai ekspresi duka Brian yang terlihat begitu nyata. Roger berusaha keras untuk bicara dengan Brian, tapi akhirnya hanya menghasilkan perdebatan antara mereka berdua di kamar ganti.

"Maksudmu aku nggak boleh terlalu kelihatan berduka?" seru Brian ketika Roger menegurnya. " _Fuck you, I'm mourning our friend's death!_ "

"Tapi kalau terlalu sedih kamu nggak akan bisa fokus pada permainanmu, May!" bantah Roger, nada suaranya meninggi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus, Taylor?" balas Brian. "Panggung itu seharusnya milik Freddie!"

"Tapi dia sudah mati!"

John, yang sudah siap melerai mereka, membeku di tempatnya. Begitu juga Brian dan Roger. Mereka seolah baru saja kembali dihantam kenyataan bahwa Freddie telah meninggal. Sesuatu yang selama ini semacam tabu dibicarakan di antara mereka. Perkataan Roger menempeleng mereka semua tepat di wajah, bahkan wajah Roger sendiri.

John merasa seolah mendengar gemuruh sesuatu yang runtuh, tapi mereka semua tahu, panggung itu tetap berdiri tegak. Panggung yang seharusnya milik Freddie, dan kehilangan Freddie. Gemuruh itu berasal dari dirinya dan dua temannya yang lain. Dari Queen.

Brian mengambil _Red_ -nya [8] dalam diam dan pergi entah ke mana. Roger beralih menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan dan memegang kedua bahunya.

" _The Show Must Go On_ ," ujarnya. "Freddie pasti menginginkan kita melanjutkan Queen. Ini demi Freddie juga."

John mengangguk, tapi matanya mengekor jejak Brian yang perlahan menghilang. Gemuruh itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya. Brian tidak muncul pada _after party_. Jim bilang dia pamit pulang lebih dulu. John kembali merasa gamang, tapi Roger memegangi lengannya setengah mati, bersikeras untuk tidak melepasnya.

" _Get a grip, Deacy_." Begitu ujarnya selalu setiap kali ia melihat John seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia yang masih memiliki seorang Freddie Mercury dan Queen dalam masa kejayaannya.

_Get a grip_. Masalahnya, John selalu hanya bisa berpegangan pada bayangan punggung Freddie yang telah menghilang menjadi abu. Kini ditambah dengan bayangan punggung Brian yang juga ikut berlalu.

Tahun 1993, Brian memutuskan kontak dengan segala yang berbau Queen [9]. John mendengar kabar bahwa dia mendaftarkan diri sebagai pasien di sebuah klinik psikologi. Jim menambahkan bahwa dirinya yang menyarankan klinik tersebut setelah Brian mengaku dia hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri. Roger tidak berkomentar apa pun.

John kadang berpikir apa yang membuat Roger bisa terlihat begitu tabah. Tidakkah dia juga berpegangan pada bayangan Freddie? Apa menurut Roger ada seseorang di luar sana yang akan mampu menggantikan posisi kuat Freddie di hati mereka, di panggung mereka? Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, John merasa tidak sanggup.

Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan seorang Freddie Mercury.

 

 

*******

 

 

Kini di belakang bayangan punggung seorang Elton John, enam tahun setelah kematian Freddie, John berpikir ulang mengenai alasannya tetap bertahan hanya dengan doktrin "demi Freddie" dari Roger. Tiga tahun lalu Brian kembali masuk ke dalam band, setelah terapi psikologisnya sepertinya cukup berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang. Dengan kembalinya Brian, Queen kembali lengkap, atau apa yang lengkap dari kepingan yang tersisa. Tapi semakin lama John bertahan, semakin ia meyakini bahwa Queen tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Queen lagi dalam hatinya. Dua puluh tahun Queen digawangi oleh empat orang, dan dua puluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Mereka mulai dari nol bersama, tersaruk bersama, dan akhirnya jaya bersama. Dan di sini, di baris belakang panggung, John sadar bahwa Freddie adalah alasan utama Queen menjadi, _well_ , Queen. Kehadiran mereka bertiga saja tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan band ini. Queen membutuhkan seorang _frontman_ , dan tidak akan ada _frontman_ yang sanggup setidaknya berada satu level di bawah Freddie, apalagi menyainginya.

Bahkan seorang Elton John sekalipun.

John kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Roger ketika ia merasakan matanya memanas. Ia hampir tak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri, jadi ia memainkan bass-nya dengan panduan insting dan suara. Roger tidak lagi meneriakkan _"get a grip"_ padanya. Mungkin dia sudah tahu bahwa John sudah tak bisa tertolong.

Roger membiarkan John menghentikan tangisannya sendiri. _The show must go on_. Tapi John tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa Freddie.

Ketika ia memetik nada terakhir dari bass-nya, ia maju untuk memberikan _salute_ pada penonton, tapi dengan cepat kembali menyurut ke belakang. Ia tidak tahan melihat seseorang mendapat tepuk tangan di tempat seharusnya Freddie berdiri.

Roger menyambutnya segera setelah ia bisa keluar dari rangkaian _drum set_ -nya dan memeluknya erat. Sang _drummer_ menariknya lebih ke sudut belakang panggung dan membiarkan Brian mengatasi sisanya. John merasakan cengkeraman erat Roger di tubuhnya, tapi semua itu kini terasa tumpul. Ia tenggelam, dan cengkeraman keras kepala Roger tidak bisa lagi menyelamatkannya.

"Deacy..."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa Freddie, Roger," bisiknya. "Bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya tanpa Freddie?"

"Ini demi Freddie, Deace."

John menggeleng, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya ketika layar panggung akhirnya tertutup dan Brian serta Elton datang menghampiri mereka. Elton menyalami Roger sebelum menepuk bahu John dan menatapnya sedih.

"Maaf aku bukan Freddie, Deacon," ujarnya. " _You did great_."

" _You, too_ ," jawab John, entah bagaimana, tulus. "Tapi, ya, maaf Elton, kau bukan Freddie."

" _I know_." Elton memeluk John hangat dan penuh pengertian sebelum berlalu dari panggung.

John kembali ke ruang ganti dalam diam. Brian dan Roger mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya setelah mereka membiarkannya berdiam diri sekitar setengah jam di ruang ganti, Brian akhirnya menghampirinya dan meremas bahunya. Gitaris itu kemudian mengulurkan secarik kertas pada John.

"Itu klinikku dulu," ujar Brian. " _Try them, Deacy._ "

Di atas kertas itu, dalam tulisan tangan Brian yang unik, tertera sebuah alamat dan nomor telepon. John melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

" _Thanks,_ " jawab John. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Brian. Aku bermain bass selama ini demi Queen—demi kamu, Roger, dan Freddie. Queen. Bukan Queen dan seorang penyanyi sembarang asal mereka bisa bernyanyi."

"Aku tahu," ujar Brian. "Tapi kita tidak bisa selamanya berpegangan pada bayangan Freddie. Apa kamu nggak ingin mencipta lagu lagi, bermusik lagi?"

John menggeleng. Freddie adalah orang pertama—dan mungkin satu-satunya—yang memahami permainan bass-nya, musiknya. John adalah satu-satunya anggota yang tidak pernah bernyanyi dan mendapatkan mikrofonnya sendiri, tapi Freddie kemudian akan menyerahkan mikrofonnya dan membiarkan John bernyanyi bersamanya. Ia juga anggota yang paling sedikit menghasilkan lagu. Kalau bukan karena bujukan Freddie, selamanya ia takkan membuat satu lagu pun. Freddie yang menyuruhnya membuat lagu dan menerimanya meskipun Roger tidak menyukai lagu funk dan Brian menganggapnya "tidak Queen". Freddie yang berusaha membuat _Another One Bites The Dust_ tepat sesuai keinginannya di saat yang lainnya malas-malasan menurutinya, dan dia juga yang pertama memeluknya ketika lagu itu merajai tangga musik selama berpuluh-puluh minggu [10]. Freddie yang langsung tanggap pada _riff_ bass isengnya dan mengubahnya menjadi lagu _Under Pressure_ yang kemudian membuat _riff_ bass-nya melegenda. Tanpa Freddie Mercury, John Deacon hanya akan menjadi pemain bass biasa.

Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan di dunia musik tanpa orang yang bisa sepenuhnya memahami musiknya?

"Queen butuh seorang _frontman_ untuk terus eksis di dunia musik," ujar John kemudian. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima _frontman_ lain selain Freddie. Selamanya _frontman_ Queen adalah Freddie Mercury."

"Freddie akan kecewa pada sikapmu, Deace," ujar Roger, tapi suaranya terputus dengan payah.

"Freddie bilang padaku kalau dia takkan pernah bisa digantikan, jadi aku tidak akan susah-payah berusaha menggantikannya."

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan menggantikan Freddie?" desak Brian. "Kita hanya akan meminta penyanyi lain untuk menyanyikan lagu kita, tapi dia tidak akan jadi anggota baru Queen. Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang ingin menggantikan Freddie, John."

" _The show must go on,_ " tambah Roger, seakan sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

" _But without Freddie,_ " balas John. " _And without me._ "

"Deacy... apa ini artinya—"

"Aku tidak bisa bermain bass untuk orang lain selain Freddie," jawab John tegas. " _Sorry, guys. I cannot go any further._ Semakin lama aku bertahan disini, aku akan terus teringat pada Freddie. Aku merasa telah mengkhianatinya dengan membiarkan orang lain mengambil tempatnya, panggungnya. Aku tidak butuh _frontman_ lain selain Freddie."

"Apa kamu menuduh kita mengkhianati Freddie?" tuntut Roger.

" _Aku_ merasa mengkhianati Freddie," tegasnya. "Kalian _perlu_ ada di dalam Queen _demi_ mengingat Freddie, tapi aku _perlu_ berhenti. Aku tidak akan bisa bermain bass secara maksimal lagi karena terus dihantui oleh keinginanku menemukan Freddie di setiap panggung yang kita naiki. Tapi Freddie tidak akan kembali. Begitu juga permainan bass-ku."

Wajah Brian terlihat sedih. "Deacy, tolong pertimbangkan—"

"Aku akan berhenti," potong John. "Kalian bisa dengan mudah menggantikanku." _Freddie yang membuatku tetap berada di band selama dua puluh tahun,_ anyway.

"Dari Queen?"

"Dari bermain musik."

John cukup terkejut mendengarkan suaranya yang begitu mantap. Mungkin memang kalimat itulah yang selama enam tahun ini ingin ia ucapkan. Ia hanya terlalu percaya pada apologia bahwa semua ini demi Freddie, padahal Freddie telah lama meninggalkan mereka, membawa Queen bersamanya.

Brian dan Roger tidak berusaha membantahnya lagi setelah itu. Entah karena mendengar kemantapan dalam suaranya atau karena keputusannya mundur dari dunia musik membuat mereka tak bisa berkata-kata. John menganggap kediaman mereka sebagai persetujuan, jadi ia segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Queen.

Suara gemuruh yang kerap menyambangi John sejak lima tahun lalu kembali terdengar di telinganya ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung Bejart Ballet, tempatnya bermain bass untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi kini suara gemuruh itu perlahan berubah sunyi, seperti kematian. Seperti musiknya.

 

**End**

 

**Point Five**

 

 

"Dad, ada telepon untukmu."

John terkejut ketika Laura, putri tertuanya, menyorongkan gagang telepon _wireless_ padanya. Biasanya tidak ada yang menelponnya di hari Minggu seperti ini. Terutama setelah kemundurannya dari Queen. Hampir semua temannya tidak menelponnya kecuali mereka perlu sesuatu yang penting. Mereka semua takut mengganggu "stabilitas" emosinya [11]. Meskipun begitu, John mengambil telepon itu dari Laura dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"Deacy?"

John mengangkat alisnya heran. "Roger."

"Hei, aku mengirimkan sesuatu padamu. Sudah sampai?"

John berteriak bertanya pada Laura apakah ada paket untuknya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Roger. "Belum. Kamu mengirimiku apa?"

"Demo lagu baru dari Brian. _It's really good_. Brian bilang dia ingin memainkannya sebagai Queen."

"Roger, sudah kubilang—"

"Hei, hei. Jangan menolak dulu sebelum mendengar penjelasanku, oke? Kau harus dengar demonya, Deace. _It's fantastic. It's about Freddie_."

Seketika John merasa seperti ia kembali melayang. Ia masih sering merasa seperti itu bahkan sampai sekarang. Veronica sering berkata bahwa ada masa-masa di mana dia seperti berada di dunianya sendiri setiap kali nama Freddie atau Queen disebut. Istrinya itu sebenarnya tidak pernah menyetujui keputusannya mundur dari Queen dan dunia musik, tapi melihat John sering terlena dalam dunianya sendiri menurutnya lebih baik daripada melihat penderitaannya setiap naik ke atas panggung.

"Freddie?"

"Ya, kita akan membuat satu lagu _eulogy_ untuknya," ujar Roger. "Brian bilang lagu itu terinspirasi darimu, jadi dia ingin tahu apa kamu bersedia membantu pembuatannya."

"Dariku?"

"Yep. Judulnya _No One But You_."

John tersenyum. " _No one but Freddie, yeah._ "

"Jadi, apa kamu mau membantu?" tanya Roger hati-hati. "Kami tahu kamu sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain musik, tapi—"

John mendesah pelan. " _For the last time._ "

" _As Queen._ "

" _As Queen. Okay._ " [12]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Queen tampil di premiere Bejart Ballet di Paris bersama Elton John pada tahun 1997, menyanyikan lagu The Show Must Go On. Pertunjukan ini menandai pertunjukan live terakhir John Deacon sebagai bassist Queen. Setelah pertunjukan ini, John pensiun dari dunia musik dan menghindari kehidupan publik.
> 
> [2] Kapan Freddie Mercury memberitahu teman-teman satu band-nya tentang penyakitnya tidak disebutkan dengan jelas. Gitaris Brian May menyebutkan bahwa "mereka sudah tahu sejak lama" tentang penyakit Fred. Salah satu teman Freddie dalam sebuah dokumenter menyebutkan Freddie memberitahu "inner-circle"-nya pada awal tahun 1989, sementara kekasih terakhir Freddie menyebut Freddie didiagnosa AIDS pada pertengahan 1987. Tapi saat pembuatan album _The Miracles_ di akhir tahun 1988 hingga 1989, terlihat jelas bahwa anggota band sebenarnya telah mengetahui penyakit Freddie.
> 
> [3] Pada tahun 1990, Brit Award memberikan penghargaan Outstanding Contribution to British Music pada Queen. Dalam acara ini Freddie sudah terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat. Acara ini menandai penampilan terakhir Freddie di hadapan publik sebelum dia menyepi ke kediamannya di Kensington hingga akhir hayatnya pada November 1991.
> 
> [4] Dalam dokumenter **Days of Our Lives** Roger Taylor menyebutkan bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Freddie, berada sekitar 300 yards lagi dari rumahnya, ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Freddie telah meninggal.
> 
> [5] _Mother Love_ adalah lagu terakhir yang direkam dengan suara Freddie. Saat hanya tinggal menyanyikan verse terakhir, Freddie memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat terlebih dulu, berjanji akan "kembali nanti untuk menyelesaikannya". Sayangnya Freddie tak pernah bisa kembali lagi ke studio karena kondisinya semakin parah. Lagu ini akhirnya diterbitkan di album Made in Heaven dengan verse terakhir dinyanyikan oleh Brian.
> 
> [6] Konser **Tribute to Freddie Mercury** diadakan pada tahun 1992 di Wembley Stadium untuk mengenang Freddie sekaligus menggalang dana untuk program penelitian HIV/AIDS. Puluhan artis papan atas Inggris mengisi acara ini, termasuk Elton John, George Michael, David Bowie, Slash, Axl Rose, Liza Minelli, dll.
> 
> [7] Konser **Live Aid** pada tahun 1985 merupakan konser amal yang diadakan untuk penggalangan dana bagi bencana kelaparan di Ethiopia. Dalam acara ini Queen merebut simpati sekitar 1,9 milyar penonton di seluruh dunia hanya dengan waktu tampil sekitar 20 menit. Kesuksesan ini membuat penampilan Queen dinobatkan sebagai penampilan terbaik sepanjang sejarah Rock n' Roll.
> 
> [8] **Red** adalah nama gitar rakitan khusus Brian May.
> 
> [9] Paska kematian Freddie, Brian dan John sama-sama terkena depresi akibat duka yang berlebihan. Brian keluar (sementara) dari Queen paska konser tribute dan kembali bergabung setahun kemudian. Brian mengaku pada masa depresinya ia sempat beberapa kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri, yang akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi klinik psikologi.
> 
> [10] _Another One Bite The Dust_ tercatat sebagai lagu pertama yang ditulis sendiri oleh John dan akhirnya justru menjadi hits internasional pertama Queen. Brian May mengakui bahwa John adalah orang yang paling sedikit menulis lagu dalam Queen, tapi semua lagu yang ditulisnya menjadi hits internasional.
> 
> [11] Roger menyatakan alasan mundurnya John dari Queen adalah karena "[John] tidak pernah berhasil lepas dari depresinya paska kematian Freddie" sementara Brian mengungkapkan bahwa John "kerap berada di dunianya sendiri paska kematian Freddie". Dalam interview di tahun 2014, Roger menyatakan bahwa kondisi John bisa dibilang "fragile", pertanda bahwa John masih belum bisa terlepas dari kedukaannya atas kematian Freddie.
> 
> [12] _No One But You_ adalah lagu terakhir dimana John memainkan bass untuk Queen, sekaligus menjadi lagu terakhir yang diterbitkan di bawah nama murni "Queen"--selanjutnya dalam penampilan live dan rilis album selalu tertulis "Queen + [Artist]"


End file.
